Reunited
by JessicaHarnoisLovato
Summary: What happens when Morgan meets a person from the past? And she has to work with him? MORGANDERS Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

**I've been thinking about this fanfiction for a while and I can't get it out of my head. So I'm going to write it here.**

**So in this story, DB came before Morgan. And Greg and Morgan has a past together. How will Morgan feel when she meets Greg again?**

**And Morgan haven't met Sara. And last time she saw Catherine was when she was small.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Reunited

The blonde was nervous. Well, nervous wasn't the right word. Scared? Yeah, scared. She kept thinking about the worse that could happen. What if they didn't like her? What if they hated her? Would they do anything to get rid of her? What if they didn't like the new ones? Did they think that she got the job just because the sherrif was her father? That she was this kind of a daddys girl? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the older man, named DB Russell, called in for a family meeting. Now four people were standing in front of her. Two women and two men. One on the women had red-ish hair that reached to right under her shoulders and had she had blue eyes. The other female had black hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes. Beside her, there was this buff tall man with black hair and a bit of a stubble. Next to him, was the guy she hoped that she never had to see again. The brown haired guy stood there with a smile on his face. Did he remember? Did he remember what he did to her?

DB interrupted her thoughts, saying; ''Everybody, this is Morgan Brody. She is going to work with us'' the older man said. Everybody smiled at her, especially Catherine. She hadn't seen Catherine since she was a little kid, and was amazed that the older women recognized her. ''Morgan, this is Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders'' he said as he pointed to the person as he said their name. ''Hey, nice to see you again!'' Catherine pulled Morgan into a hug ''last time I saw you was when you were just a kid'' Catherine smiled, as she explained Sara how she knew Morgan. Sara gave Morgan a warm smile as she shook her hand. ''Nice to meet you'' she said. Morgan then moved over to the buff man that had the name Nick Stokes. And now it was Greg's turn. Her bright smile faded a little when she stood in front of the older CSI. ''Morgan!'' he smiled as he pulled her into a bear hug. But she didn't put her arms around him. Instead, she pushed him softly away and took a step back. Greg just looked at the ground. He remembered, didn't he? They didn't notice the curious looks the rest of the team shot at them. ''Greg, tell me you didn't sleep with her'' Catherine said after a few minutes of silence. They both turned their faces to Catherines direction with a what-ew-no-look. How would she think that? That would be disgusting. ''What? No! Catherine!'' Morgan said, protesting. ''Are you sure? Because I'm a CSI, I will find out what you're hiding'' Catherine answered with a suspicious look on her face. Nick, Sara and DB followed her with the looks. ''Well, you can search all you want. Buyt we never slept together'' Greg protested. Sure, they had their past but that was many, many years ago. ''Well to change the subject, we have a victim at a casino'' DB said, to break the awkward silence. He had just got of the phone. ''Morgan, Catherine, go down there'' he ended. Morgan was shocked, was she going out in the field so soon? Not that she was complaining, she would be anywhere but with Greg right now.

In the car, Catherine tried to get Morgan to speak. ''For the last time, Catherine, I'm not telling you what it is!'' Morgan said for the 15th time this trip. Catherine didn't stop nagging at all. ''Morgan, tell me! What happend? You were so cold to Greg today, I'm curious!'' Catherine said again. She was indeed curious. ''You know you can tell me everything'' she added. Morgan let out a sigh, and turned her head to face the older CSI. ''Yes, I know. But it's my first day and I don't want to go down the memory lane right now'' Morgan said. It was true. She didn't want to talk about is, not right now. She had done everything to try to forget what he did to her, but it was impossible. What he did to her, was awful and it wasn't something that just popped out of her head. It was burnet into her memory, and now that she had seen him again, all those feelings were streaming through her body. The anger, the sadness and the disappoitment. She just wanted to slap him right away. ''I will tell you when I'm ready, I promise'' she added and sent Catherine a smile. She just answered with a smile and a nod.

The rest of the drive was quiet. None of them wanted to talk that much. When they arrived the crime scene, ther headed over to Henry. ''What have we here?'' Cath asked henry, who was kneeling beside the victim.''Well-'' he faced the CSI's and stopped when he saw Morgan. ''Who is this?'' he asked. ''Oh! I'm Morgan Brody'' she said, shaking his hand. ''I'm Henry, nice to meet you'' he smiled. There was a pause after that. ''Henry. Would you care to talk about the victim?'' Catherine said after a while. ''Oh yeah! Three gunshot wounds to the back. But the witnesses said that they heard four, so the killer must've missed one time'' Henry continued as he showed them the wounds. ''Any ID?'' Morgan asked. ''Nope, the purse is empty som maybe it was a robbery gone wrong'' Henry said.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! -J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heioo guys. Here's another chapter for you :)**

**If there's any grammar wrong, and I think there will be some of those, tell me so I can fix it as soon as possible :)**

**So here you go! -J**

* * *

After they found out how and when the victim died, they started to look for evidince. Morgan started to look near the walls, hoping to find something. And she did. ''Hey cath, I think I found the missing bullet'' She told the older woman, who was still near the body, maybe the killer lost something. Morgan pulled the bullet, that was from a 9mm gun, out of the brown-is wall. She opened up one of the pockets on her vest, and pulled out a plastic bag and put the bullet in it, then sealed it. They didn't found that much more, nothing at all actually. So they headed back to the station, to run ballistics so they could find out who owned the gun.

Unfortunately for Morgan, Greg had the ballistics. ''So, I found out who owns the gun'' He started. ''A guy named Fred Deran'' he continued as he showed her a file with the name Fred Deran written on it. It had a picture of a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. ''Thanks, I'll bring him in'' She said, ready to go away. She wanted to be as far away from Greg as possible. What he did to her, was horrible. And even though it was may years ago, it was burned to her memory. And it wouldn't go away easily. Maybe never. When Morgan was on her way out from the room, Greg called her name. ''Morgan''. She turned to face him, and gave him a simple ''what?'' He sighed, and continued. ''We need to talk'' he said. Talk? She had nothing to say to him. She never wanted to see him again, and there he was. Standing in front of her with a serious look on his face. ''We have nothing to talk about, Greg'' she started. That wasn't true. They had a lot to talk about, she just didn't want to talk to him. ''You did what you did, it's in the past'' She said, crossing her arms. He nervously ran his hand through his brown, messy hair. ''Yes it is, but do you know how many times I regret what I did? How many times I wondered why I did it to you?'' He said, not moving his eyes from her. He regretted every single stupid thing he had done to her. Seeing her crying was the worst thing he had ever seen, and he didn't know why he'd done that. She sighed and looked nown at her feet. ''Maybe some other time, I'm not ready for this right now, sorry'' She said, before she quickly ran out of the room, leaving Greg with a slightly relieved face. They were going to talk, and he was happy about that.

Sara and Catherine were in the interrogation room, talking to Fred. '' , do you recognize this woman'' Sara asked, as she showed him a picture of the victim. He nodded, as he pushed the picture towards Sara. ''It's.. It's my wife, Ellen'' he said. He started to shake too, and tears were appearing in his eyes. 'i never meant to kill her. I never meant to kill anyone at all'' He started. Catherine and Sara looked at each other, did he really confess? Or did he cover up for someone else? ''She asked for a divorce'' he continued. ''We have two kids, Anna and Henry. Anna is ten and Henry is thirteen. With my job, I don't earn a lot of money, so I was..'' he paused, wiping his tears that were now streaming down his pale cheek. ''I was going to rob the casino so I could have money for the alimony. But when she saw me, she asked what I were doing here, and that she was going to call the police, so I... I shot her, three times. Four, but I missed the first time..'' he explained, as he looked at the two CSI's that were sitting in front of him. ''O...kay..'' Catherine started. ''That's all we need''

''So he confessed right away?'' Nick asked when they all were in the locker room. ''Yes, we didn't believe him at first, but it turned out that he said the truth. People at the casino indentified him as the shooter'' Sara said as she closed her locker. ''What if we celebrate, solving this case in under ten minutes with a breakfast'' Greg smiled. ''Yeah why not'' Catherine said, and everyone agreed. Everyone except one, Morgan. ''I'm sorry, I can't. I have boxes on boxes, on boxes in my apapartment, I moved in yesterday, and I just have the bed and the couch ready'' she said, as she pulled out her jacket from the locker, and closed it. It was true, it was just the couch and bed ready. ''What if we help you with the boxes, and the rest of the furniture so you have it ready'' Greg said. ''Yeah, we would love to help you Morgan'' Catherine smiled at her. ''No, you guys don't need to do that'' Morgan said. She would love some help, but she didn't want to hold them back from ther breakfast. ''No, we don't need, we want to'' Nick said. ''Are you sure?'' Morgan asked them. ''I don't want to hold you back from having a good time'' the blonde continued. ''We'll help you, and thats the end of it'' Greg smiled at her. And for the first time, Morgan smiled back at him.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I just didn't know what to write**

**BUT GUYS THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPEND THIS TUESDAY**

**ELISABETH HARNOIS SAID HI TO ME ON TWITTER**

**LIKE WHAT OMG**

**AND TYLER OAKLEY FAVED TWO OF MY TWEETS THE SAME DAY I'M SO HAPPY**

**sorry, I just wanted to say that..**

**I'm not sure when the next part will come, but I'll try to make it soon :)**

**-J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yassss.. I've been thinking about this chapter for months now, so yeah.**

**Enjoy ^^**

When they arrived at Morgans appartment, they discussed what they were going to start with. Nick was so eager to hang up the shelves, and put the pictures on them. He just wanted to see pictures of Morgan's childhood. "Fine! Hang up the shelves and pictures!" Morgan said, after 15 minutes with Nick's nagging. He let out a 'YES!' and went towards the boxes with the word 'PICTURES' written on it. Cath and Morgan was in her bedroom, putting her closet together, and Greg and Sara were in the kitchen, making the dishwasher work. After half an hour, Nick called Morgan's name. ''Yes?'' she yelled from the bedroom. "Can you come out here for a sec?" Nick asked. He was holding a framed picture in his hands. Nick couldn't take his eyes away from the picture. "Yeah, what is it?'' she said, looking at him with a curious look. ''Is this you and... Greg?" he asked, showing her the picture. When he said Greg, everyone was standing around him saying 'let me see, let me see'. The picture was of a 6 year old Morgan and a 9 year old Greg, pressing their cheeks against each others with a big smile on their face. Morgan took a look at the picture, giving him a half smile. ''Uhm.. yeah'' she said. "What happend between you two? You look so close in that picture, and now you barely talk to each other"Sara said, after a moment of silence.''I were 6 years old in that picture'' Morgan started. ''It was the first day of school, and everyone I went to walked away from me, except Greg''. Greg looked at Morgan. He remembered. ''I said: Hi? Can you be my friend? And when he said yes, I was so happy that I dragged him to my mom and she took a picture'' Morgan smiled as she stroked the picture with her thumb.

"Do you really want to know what happend?" Greg asked them. A big 'YES' came from the group. He nodded to Morgan as a sign that she could tell them. ''Ok fine.'' Morgan sighed. ''After that day, we became best friends. We did everything together, he stood up for me when the bullies kicked me to the ground, and hit me" Morgan started, as she put the picture on one of the shelves. ''When I was in 6th grade, he was in 9th. Our schools were right beside each other, and we used to go home together, we were even neighbors''

-FLASHBACK-

_''Well, I think you're lying" Morgan laughed, as she pushed him a little. He laughed too. ''No seriously, I got an A on the math test" Greg said, putting his hands up in defense. "Prove it" she challenged him. But as he was on his way to show her the test, a voice called his name. ''Hey Greg!". Morgan closesd her eyes, and started to walk faster. It was the bullies. "Go away" he said, not facing them. They made her life a living hell, why were they calling his name? "It will only take a minute. We wont do you anything" They said. "I'll be right back" Greg said to Morgan, who nodded as a response. He went over, and they talked. They didn't hurt him, as they promised. When he came back, Morgan gave him a questioning look. "What was that all about?'' she asked, not moving her eyes away from the gang that watched them. Before she knew it, Greg pushed her saying "Shut up!". A kick and a punch followed, as the others came and joined. Please say that this is just a nightmare, she thought. But as she was lying on the ground, wtih her hands over her head. She realized, this wasn't a nightmare. This was reality._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Everyone, who now sat on the couch, sat in silence. They couldn't believe that Greg would do anything like that to anyone. Morgan got up, wiped her tear that was rolling down her cheek, saying 'let's continue' like it wasn't a big deal. But every single one of them knew that it was a big deal.

**What do you think?**

**Revew! -J**


End file.
